


the destiny of the universe

by polyjoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hangover, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyjoon/pseuds/polyjoon
Summary: "Minghao leans down and kisses Seokmin's head. "I'm getting the two of you medicine. Don't move too much, you losers."He leaves the room and Seokmin heaves a dramatic sigh, glancing at Mingyu. Mingyu moves toward him more and rests his head on his shoulder."I love him," Seokmin sighs out.Mingyu smiles. "I do too.""I love you too.""And I love you back.""





	the destiny of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> i literally JUST posted a seokgyuhao fic with a title from jimin's serendipity but im still listening to it and im still feeling #emo and here u go, some more fluff and yet another fic with lyrics from that song
> 
> hope you enjoy~~~~~~

"My head hurts," is the first thing Mingyu hears when he wakes up. And as soon as he does, he immediately agrees.

"Holy shit," he says, feeling the terrible pounding in his head. Headaches _suck_.

Seokmin buries his face into his neck. "Babe, my head _hurts_ ," Seokmin groans. Mingyu agrees once again.

"Where's Minghao?" Mingyu whines, realizing that the space between them is empty.

"Right here," says their boyfriend's voice, decidedly not in pain.

Seokmin immediately sits up. "Don't speak too loudly," he says, squinting at their already-dressed boyfriend who's standing in the doorway. Mingyu wants him in bed with them. Why is he so far away?

Minghao sighs, shooting them a fond smile. "You two are so dumb. I told you not to drink so much."

Mingyu's confused. "We… drank?"

Minghao scoffs, sitting on the edge of the bed. Seokmin immediately moves toward him and lays his head on Minghao's lap. Mingyu watches as Minghao's hands immediately get tangled up in Seokmin's hair.

"We were celebrating our comeback. You don't even remember?" Minghao responds.

"I remember," Seokmin pipes in, sending a sly smile at Mingyu.

Mingyu rolls his eyes and tries to stand up, but when he does, a groan escapes once again.

"Ow," he says dumbly, sitting down immediately.

Minghao pats the other side of the bed and Mingyu moves to sit beside his boyfriend. Minghao's hand comes up to feel Mingyu's forehead.

"You aren't sick. You're just a baby," is Minghao's conclusion.

Mingyu whines. "Did you not even drink?"

Minghao shakes his head, hand still rubbing Seokmin's head, who's about to fall back asleep.

"Not yesterday, no. I'm definitely drinking next time though. So you two better not drink as much or we'll _all_ be in pain."

Seokmin hums. "Hmm, in pain and in love."

Minghao flicks his forehead. "I don't want you two in pain. Although, it _is_ funny to see you be all groggy and needy this morning."

He goes to stand up and Seokmin shoots him an offended glare. "Where are you going?"

Minghao leans down and kisses Seokmin's head. "I'm getting the two of you medicine. Don't move too much, you losers."

He leaves the room and Seokmin heaves a dramatic sigh, glancing at Mingyu. Mingyu moves toward him more and rests his head on his shoulder.

"I love him," Seokmin sighs out.

Mingyu smiles. "I do too."

"I love you too."

"And I love you back."

"My head really _really_ hurts," Seokmin says once again because _apparently_ he thinks that saying it out loud might make it better.

But Mingyu is too focused on how Minghao might think about this situation. They've never really gotten drunk before in their time together. And when they have, it's always been the whole group or all three of them. Or none, actually. None of them are the biggest drinkers.

"You don’t think Minghao is irritated at us, do you?" Mingyu suddenly asks, hating that he's suddenly feeling insecure. Seokmin looks confused.

"Of course n—"

"I love you both," interrupts Minghao (and scaring the shit out of both of them), sitting down and handing them both a glass of water and medicine. "Even when you drink too much the night before."

Seokmin smiles at him. "I know that, babe. We love you too."

"You're so sappy."

"You literally just said you love us at our worst," Mingyu says in mock disbelief.

Minghao rolls his eyes, but his small smile still seems a little tight. "Take your medicine, idiot."

He does and Mingyu watches as Minghao massages Seokmin's thigh. He seems nervous.

Mingyu hates when Minghao feels nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asks, leaning in. Minghao pushes him away.

"Your breath stinks, _gross_ , get away. Also… I just… I'm not irritated at you. I know… I already said I love you two, but just because you drank too much doesn't mean I'm _irritated_ at you. I don't even know why I'm saying this right now. You suck."

Seokmin laughs. "Mingyu's dumb."

Mingyu pushes him. "I'm not _dumb_! I'm _amazing_. I just don't like to worry him. Or you. I don't like worrying _anybody_!"

"I know," Seokmin says softly.

"We know that," Minghao says, agreeing. He places his other hand on top of Mingyu's. "I _was_ worried about you two, of course. But not to a degree where it was _legitimately_ concerning. More to the degree where I wish you didn't have to feel so bad when you wake up."

Mingyu smiles at him and Minghao's hand on his thigh feels warm, so warm. He looks at Seokmin who's looking at him with just as much love as he feels for the two of them.

"I don't ever want you two feeling bad either," he says.

"We know," Seokmin responds.

"Good."

"Idiot," Minghao says, leaning forward and kissing him.

When he pulls back, Mingyu is smiling. "I thought you said my breath stinks?"

"It does," is all Minghao says before Seokmin kisses Mingyu too. And before Minghao can escape the general sappiness of the conversation, Seokmin kisses Minghao as well.

Mingyu sighs, pressing his palms together. They're clammy and he feels slightly foolish for suddenly being so doubtful over their relationship. He _knows_ they love him. He loves them too. When he eventually looks up, both of his boyfriends are already looking at him.

And then suddenly, both of his hands are being held.

Minghao holding his right and Seokmin his left.

Mingyu's heart feels like it's bursting.

"Hey," Minghao suddenly says.

"Yeah?" Mingyu responds. He loves them he loves them he loves the—

"DO YOUR HEADS STILL HURT?"

His boyfriend sucks, actually, and both Mingyu and Seokmin are quick to push a laughing Minghao off the bed.

"You said you didn't want to hurt us!!!" Seokmin screams, hurt, but still laughing wildly. Minghao's laughing on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Mingyu flings a pillow at him and wonders what kind of good deeds he did in a previous life to be so lucky now.

He must have saved the damn emperor or something.

**Author's Note:**

> god im feeling SO soft over seokgyuhao right now,,, my boys :')
> 
> here's my twittter @ [queersvt](https://twitter.com/queersvt)  
> all the love xxxxx
> 
> -dianna :)


End file.
